


Fast and Forty

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Sam's having trouble thinking of a special gift for Deans special birthday. But he finds some help from a very unexpected source …





	Fast and Forty

Sam sat slumped into the Impala's passenger seat as he watched Dean's retreating form heading over to the gas station's store to pay for the fuel they'd just topped off Baby's tank with.

Sam was distracted. It was Dean's birthday soon, and his mind was blank. It was one of those big birthdays; Dean's fortieth, and although Dean was adamant he didn't want to mark it in any way, shape or form, Sam was determined to treat that request with the contempt it deserved.

The problem was that Dean was a man of simple tastes, and over the years, Sam had pandered to most of Dean's pleasures for various birthdays. He'd done pies, more pies, music, ball games, strippers and beer - lots of beer - many times over and it was all getting old.

"What the hell do I get Dean for his birthday?" He sighed, aiming his question at no-one in particular.

Barely a moment had passed before the Impala's glove box inexplicably and spontaneously came undone, its unlatched cover dropping down and clattering against Sam's knees, along with a rolled-up copy of 'Musclecar Weekly' which had been crammed inside.

"What the hell?" Sam squawked, jolting out of his musings as the crumpled magazine landed in his lap.

He picked it up, and examined it for a moment, flicking absent-mindedly through its pages as he glanced between it and the gaping maw of the open glove box in front of him. It was then that his eyes fell upon an article on page 23 and his face lifted into a smile.

Yes. That was it. The perfect answer to his quandry …

"Clever girl," he murmured to the Impala as he tore out page 23, and quickly tucked it into his back pocket before replacing the magazine and carefully closing up the glove box before Dean rejoined them.

xxxxx

24th January 2019

"Dude, why the hell have we got to go all the way to Florida?"

Sam grinned, ignoring Dean's grumbling.

"And why won't you let me drive?"

"It's your birthday today," Sam countered; "can't I give you a rest from driving for your birthday?"

"It'll be your birthday by the time we get there," snorted Dean; "we've been on the road for two days - if I was driving we'd have been there already."

"You'll thank me when we get there," Sam replied with a smile expertly manufactured to taunt his brother with maximum effect.

"Hmmph," Dean grumbled; "Baby's not impressed."

"Oh, believe me," Sam countered; "she is!"

xxxxx

It was another three hours driving before their destination appeared on the far horizon. For the first time that morning, Dean's bored slouch disappeared, his head snapping up in attention. He leaned forward, craning his neck to get a better view.

"Daytona Speedway?"

"Yep, that's what the sign says!"

"Are we going to Daytona? Is there a race on?"

"Yeah, but it's a really special race."

"Oh?"

Dean's eyes shimmered in glee as Sam turned the impala and rolled through the gates into the massive parking lot behind them.

"Yeah," Sam grinned, looking almost as excited as Dean; "see, this race has only got one car in it."

Dean's face fell slightly. "One car?"

Sam nodded.

"But that's not gonna be worth watching … just one …"

Sam saw the moment when the penny dropped. Dean's eyes widened to a comical degree and his jaw dropped into his lap.

"Y-you mean …" he pointed to Baby's dashboard as the words refused to come.

"Yep," Sam nodded; "that's right; it's Baby."

"And me …?" Dean voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Well, someone's gotta drive her," Sam replied casually, "and – you know what? I'm a little sick of driving right now".

"Sam. This is … it's …"

"Awesome? Yeah, I know."

"How'd you organise it?" Dean stammered in his excitement; "it's incredible!"

"Well, let's just say Bobby knows a guy who owes him a favour."

Dean was alight with excitement and joy, looking every inch like a giant five year old at Christmas.

"Thanks Sam, thank you! This is the best birthday present ever – it's even worth turning forty for!"

Sam chuckled; "don't thank me, thank Baby, it was her idea."

xxxxx

Sam stood in by the side of the racetrack and watched as the Impala tore past him, little more than a streak of shimmering black against the grey asphalt. He saw the driver's window wound down and heard Dean's ecstatic "WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO…." hanging in the air, almost drowned out by the guttural roar of Baby's engine sounding louder and more powerful than he'd ever heard before. Sam smiled as he pondered that he didn't actually know which one of them was enjoying the experience more.

All he knew was that birthdays were a time for spending with loved ones.

So it was only right that Dean should spend his special birthday with Baby.

xxxxx

end


End file.
